SFTC 1 - Crash Songitude!
INTRO *Kabloom - Y'know what's weird, Mechy? *Mechy - What? *(FASTFORWARD FOR RANDOM REASONS) *Kabloom - And that's what happened. *Mechy - Oh hey, that's extremely boring. No contests in about ONE YEAR?! *'Rather Wear Clothes Gal' comes out of nowhere *Rather Wear Clothes Gal - Welcome to SFTC. *Kabloom - Uh, Salsa For Tomato Chips? I don't have any. *Rather Wear Clothes Gal - No, Smash for the Clash. *Kabloom - Oh. *Rather Wear Clothes Gal - Anyways, it is basically likes one of those contests. Let's start and meet the contestants. MEET THE CONTESTANTS *Kabloom - HELLO EVERYBODY, I'M A ROCKIN' PRO! Right? *Mechy - Ello. I'm Mechy, Kabloom's robot who's obviously nice. What? *Ghasty - I'm Ghasty. I'm a fiery demon who uh... (burns into flare) *(fastforward, I'm too lazy, ugh sorry peeps) *Lord Voldermatar - I am Voldermatar. You cannot stop me. *Skully - あなたが知っているか分かりませんが、私はInk Flaskの友達です。あなたの「あなたの言語は何ですか？」とはどういう意味ですか？ (I'm not sure if you know, but I'm friends with Ink Flask. What, what do you mean by "What's your language"?)" *Delet This - B3113R T0 D313T U *FASTFORWARD *Blue Puyo - I hate this! (rips derpy, eats blobby, and chops tiki) *SO YEAH WE'RE SKIPPING THEM *Chef - (makes game & watch noises) *Rather Wear Clothes Gal - That is the contestants. First contest, you ask? Singing contest. Sing songs, and I'll see if I like it. The contestant with the best song is team leader, and gains immunity. The other contestant with the best song is also team leader, but will be UE. Ready? Go! SONGS *Kabloom sings Inokori Sensei by Vocaloid I think, 50/50 *Mechy sings Attack of the Killer TowMatars, 34/50 *Ghasty sings Sweatshirt by Jacob Sartorious, 43/50 *Random sings from one song to another, giving him 5/50 *Sound Sheet sings the credits theme of Frozen, 44/50 *Sword sings Ode to Sleep by Twenty One Pilots, 23/50 (WHY, HOST?! IS IT BECAUSE OF THE SONG'S SAD FEELING?!) *Battery says "I love you Orange Ball.", getting 1/50, I mean, that's not a song! *Tricky sings This is Halloween from The Nightmare Before Christmas, creeping out RWCG, and gets a 13/50 (But why though? I ask, is it because of the song's creepiness?) *Nanisore says "Nanisore", getting 25/50, BUT HOW?! IS IT BECAUSE RWCG LIKES MEMES?! *Magazine tries to sing Lonely Hide & Seek, but only shoots his microphone, earning him 0/50 *Cerniumy, Borgy, and Wonky try to do teamwork, but gets a 0/50 for teamwork *Ink Flask sings Bend Until You Break by I don't know who, gets 40/50 *Jawbreaker doesn't know how to sing, gets 0/50 *iPad tries to sing As You Like It, but only starts breaking down, gets 0.5/50 *Stegy Woowoo's, gets 9.5/50 because it's an amusing sound but not a song *Bolty breaks microphone on accident, gets -1/50 *Sporey infects microphone, and sings a distorted song, gets -50/50 *SKIPPED, BECAUSE THE REST OF THE RIFT OBJECTS R TOO LAZY LIKE I'M TOO LAZY (they get 1/50) *Lord Voldermatar sings All Contestants Suck, an awkward song which lyrics is just "(contestant) sucks because he's dumb.), -50000000000000000000000/1 *Skully sings the same thing as Tricky did, gets a 7/50 for awkward copying *Delet This sings an MLG version for One Way or Another by (FORGOT THE NAME OF THE SINGER), gets 45/50 *Honeyhive sings the same thing Pan (credit to Azuraring) sang in OM Episode 2, gets 49/50 *Fluxy sings Yubikiri, 47/50 *Shiner sings Jump Up, Super Star! by Nintendo, caused confusion, gets 29/50 (I mean, that contestant is Male) *Blue Puyo has nothing to sing other than Puyo Puyo: Ringo's Theme Song with added screams, gets 10/50 *Derpy eats his microphone, almost gets 0/50, until he sings Let it Go by Disney, gets 30/50 for "ugliness" *Blobby sings Their's a Zombie on your Lawn by Popcap, gets 36/50 *Tiki sings Copycat by Vocaloid(?), gets 40/50 *Chef tries to sing the Theme Song for Kill La Kill, but only manages to beep, gets 0/50 SO YEAH, THE TEAM LEADERS ARE HONEYHIVE AND KABLOOM.